


our escape in this world where there’s nowhere to run

by AikaKyomi



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaKyomi/pseuds/AikaKyomi
Summary: Somehow, she couldn't pinpoint if this was Gilgamesh merely using this opportunity to take advantage of her or not. But what if he was right? What if this was truly the only way to prevent him from vanishing into the void again? She did tell him she'd do anything to help: this would include anything having to do with maintaining her servant alive, right?There was no turning back now. "I'll do it."×××××Hakuno was too much of a beginner at magic than she would've wished to admit; that led to its entire set of problems once you threw in her acute vocation to save everyone along the way. She'd done a mistake by attempting to one-up her servant and assist him on the battlefield, sure. But why was everything her fault now?And how did Gilgamesh scolding her over her poor life choices even led to this anyway?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. there's nothing to be scared of

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like midways through my Fate/Extra CCC playthrough, so forgive any mistake concerning the story because I don't know much about it. I just really needed to exteriorize my GilHaku feelings.
> 
> Bumped up the rating in advance for the second chapter, stay tuned lmao

Abstractedly curled up against the brisk wooden floor, Hakuno’s gaze was glued to a glimpse of the outside world drawn through the window as she drowned deep within her thoughts. There was something in her head that couldn't stop thumping; as if her heart had clawed its way up her body and was beating swiftly, rowdily resounding in her ears. Her whole body felt weak and sluggish, of exhaustion sure, but the emotional toll of the past hour’s events was also taking a toll on her usually outspoken and lively attitude. She loathed having to feel like this, but she concluded that as a Master in this so-called Holy Grail War, she’d have to toughen up a lot more than that.

She’d just come back from yet another excursion in the Labyrinth. Hakuno had visited the peculiar alternate realm often enough to understand what it consisted of, but not yet enough for the feeling of novelty to wear off. It always felt odd, being surrounded by familiar sights and yet uncanny elements such as flying, invisible platforms. Not that the whole deal with the Moon Cell and the Holy Grail War hadn’t been a staggering mess to understand in the first place, though it seemed that this world took great pleasure at messing with her head, but after all this time she still had to take a moment to remain mesmerized by it all. 

So needless to say, although she was prepared to face whatever would come at her from behind a corner, she still hardly qualified when it came to be the best mage around, and she was even less of a great master. Gilgamesh was an astonishing servant, probably the best she could ever have asked for in terms of raw power, but he still had his weaknesses in the recent shortcomings, where she came to learn that he had been stripped of most of his power. A shame really, as much for him as it was for her.

This current mess was to be blamed on her, however; Hakuno had been careless. Despite her strong will to live, she'd always been a bit self-destructive when it came to others; meaning that theoretically, she'd probably throw herself in front of a moving train if it was to save a friend. It was certainly not the best attitude to assert considering the goal of this forsaken war was to be the only one to _survive_ , but it was pretty hard to get rid of a habit. Something that's so inscribed throughout blood that someone could barely live without it. Needless to say, in contempt of the fact that her servant was perfectly capable and probably a lot more than she'd ever be, she barely hesitated to jump in the fight when it turned out that he was stuck in a bit of a predicament. Hakuno, the master of who claimed to be the strongest servant around, was left unguarded, and the enemy they were against didn't seem to plan on missing that unusual opportunity. 

It took a jab at her direction. Gilgamesh threw himself in the blow's trajectory, and despite a shot that seemed like it would've been fatal on any living being, he still managed to withdraw from the Labyrinth and carry her back to the school before cursing at her foolishness for what seemed to last an entire hour. Since then, he had retreated to the spirit realm, and she was hoping he was trying to calm his nerves because she wasn't planning to sit through another pointless dispute.

Despite her somewhat impulsive behavior, she loathed confrontations with others, which is why she’d been delving through her thoughts for the past half-hour, her gaze fixed onto nothing in particular. Not that she felt particularly guilty for what had taken place; it was highly probable that in a similar situation, on any other given day, she would have done the same. Rather, she was heavily aware of how lacking of a mage she was for the time being; hell, this whole Grail and magic business was entirely new to her. She hated the fact that she felt powerless in front of everything, at how much she was expected to roll with the punches and deal with it without having a word to say in all of it. 

She’d already been told by others that her efforts brought them relief, how much they were glad she was doing this in their name, and yet she had this weird sensation at the pit of her stomach, reminding her she still wasn’t doing enough. 

A sigh resounded behind her. She knew perfectly well who it belonged to, yet did not turn around to acknowledge it. Considering how rude and cocky the self-proclaimed King of Heroes was, she had all the right to ignore him. 

“By the gods’ sake, mongrel, are you still brooding over our earlier conversation?” his voice was piercing, though he did not seem as _genuinely furious_ as he had been earlier. She did not reply, however, and to the lack of answer, he growled in annoyance. “How unpleasant it is, to have a child as a master.”

She spun her head around, glaring daggers at him from across the classroom that served as her private room, to which he only snickered.

“You conduct yourself as if you were the one to be offended,” Gilgamesh spoke again and she lowered her head, gaze absentmindedly glued to the wooden floor. “As far as I should be concerned, it is you who is guilty of whatever kind of stupidity you attempted back there.”

She exhaled sharply. “If you’re only coming back here to insult me, I suggest you find something else to do.”

Knowing her servant, Hakuno probably should’ve expected him to laugh. And yet, she still felt her whole face heat up out of shame when he did. 

“Insult?” he grinned. “I’m purely attempting to give you advice as a master, and yet you interpret my astute words as being mere slander?” 

She lifted her head, withholding Gilgamesh’s complacent gaze in annoyance. Hakuno was well-aware that the King of Heroes, despite being her servant, was acting as anything but such. Egotistical and self-righteous, he loved hearing himself talk over others and boasted constantly about his superiority, in spite of the fact that he’d lost most of his powers to the void. She loathed the fact that, of all people, he was the one to scold her regarding her abilities as a master; especially considering that he had no experience as such. 

“Look, that’s not the issue,” she growled. “I don’t want to have to do this again. Let’s just rest and go back.”

“Rest?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Master, you are aware that most of my mana has been depleted as a result of your little stunt earlier, correct? It would not be wise to go back to the Labyrinth in such a predicament." 

Hakuno wanted to mention that he was the one that had plausibly exhausted his energy by casting all those flashy magic feats beforehand, but she didn’t particularly wish to get hit over the head. And thus she quietly nodded, sustaining his glare.

He took a few steps in her direction, indubitably towering over her huddled shape still sitting on the floor. “Besides," he said, "I fail to perceive the gain in pursuing this little quest of yours if you're solely going to fling yourself at the enemy's blade without reluctance."

As she glared upwards, she tried to get a hold of his face. Although he didn't seem as angry as he sounded, the odd mixture of a stuffy smirk and furrowed brows spoke of someone deeply annoyed by the current events. “And as such,” Gilgamesh continued, cocky as ever, “I require that you apologize for your foolishness.” 

Hakuno froze at the accusation. “Excuse me?” she interjected, jolting herself upwards as to stand proudly in front of him despite the obvious height difference between the two. Unsurprisingly so, Gilgamesh seemed quite entertained at the scene. “My reaction may have been reckless, but I’m just doing my best to look out for you! Why would I have to say I’m sorry for that?”

The King of Heroes appeared taken aback for a split-second, his brow cocked out of curiosity. Hakuno could almost feel his gaze piercing through her, even as he broke the silence with an earnest laugh. “You never cease to amuse me,” he admitted, a grin plastered at the corner of his lips. “A servant is a weapon before all, master. As much as I loathe being reduced to such a state, it is a servant’s duty to fight. Of all things, you should be honored to remain in my presence.”

Of course he’d find a way to shoehorn one of his ego trips into a sincere conversation. Hakuno was dubious if she would be able to avert rolling her eyes. 

“Hey so, heads up,” the brunette rebutted as her face twitched into a frown, waving a finger around, “but this whole master thing is pretty recent to me! I don’t know shit about magic and this Holy Grail War, and even less so about your powers! This might not be what you want from me, but I’m just doing my best, alright?”

The blond tilted his head, his expression shifting into a blend of confusion and displeasure. “This is unnecessary. Rashly hurling yourself in front of peril at the first convenience only for me to rescue you alike to a damsel in distress is quite exasperating. This is putting your mission at risk, and everyone else as well.”

Hakuno blinked a few times, confounded by his claim. Gilgamesh never showed any sympathy towards the rest of her teammates, deeming them incompetent at worst and unworthy of his time at best. Why the change of heart now? Unless he was jumping on the opportunity to use the good feelings against her, which in all honesty was definitely what he was doing. 

She exhaled sharply. “Look, I’m perfectly aware of this liability that’s been handed out to me-”

“That’s not very obvious, is it?” he interrupted her, a wicked smirk soaring over his lips.

Stomping her feet in irritation, Hakuno brought her index closer to his head. “Interrupt me again and I will-”

Gilgamesh cut her short in her tracks once again, yet without any words this time. She gasped, feeling her breath halt as he seized her chin, lifting her face towards him with a grin. “What shall you do, Hakuno?” he was mocking her, obviously enjoying every second of it. “Please, do tell.”

His eyes were confusing, sending her mixed signals about his stance on the situation. Hakuno was quite convinced he enjoyed teasing her as such, going back and forth from bitterness to mindless badger at every opportunity. Truth be told, despite his bitchy attitude, his actions were indeed onerous to anticipate.

After a few prolonged seconds spent in befuddlement, the brunette swiftly writhed away from his grasp and took a few steps back, though it did take her a while to catch her breath and attempt to conceal the redness spotting her cheeks. 

Judging by Gilgamesh’s chuckle, however, it was undeniably a failure. Yet he did not add a word, eyeing her up and down as if expecting an answer. 

“Anyway…” she faintly cleared her throat as she struggled to gather her thoughts. "Despite everything, I-" she paused, reluctant. "I don't feel like I'm doing enough. Everyone in the school have their strengths and they keep helping me out all the time.”

Another pause. Why was this so strenuous to admit? “As for you…” Hakuno lifted her head to try and face him as confidently as possible. “Well, you're always getting me out of trouble when I need it. But what am I doing to compensate? Why do I feel like I'm useless compared to everyone else?"

Hakuno couldn’t bear to sustain his gaze and have him ridiculing her all over again. And yet as she waited, upholding her breath in anticipation, nothing was resounding through her ears. She glanced at him through the fingers covering her eyes; surprisingly, Gilgamesh did not bat an eye and waited, the slight curve at the corner of his mouth being proof that he was unimpressed.

All be told, she was utterly confused: what in the hell was he trying to get out of her now? Hakuno couldn't help but utter a groan. She hated having to inspect his spotless crimson eyes every time he bore that mischievous expression to figure out his intentions: she never could come up with anything to predict what he’d do next. Damn that golden bastard of a servant. 

He waited a few seconds, presumably to confirm she was done talking; he then let out a chuckle. “Despite your obvious flaws, it is strikingly questionable to put yourself on a similar level as of these mongrels you call our allies.” he snorted. “I must admit that you are feeble, impulsive and unwise, but I do not believe that your intentions should be called into play.”

Hakuno tilted her head, perturbed in trying to figure out if this was deemed to be an insult or a compliment. “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked him, and he merely brushed off her question with a motion of the hand. 

“It is simple.” he declared, smirking. “Be obedient and do not shove your mortal self in front of our enemies. You should become an appropriate master soon enough.”

Both of his “suggestions” had no correlation to what she’d just told him, but sure. Hakuno figured it was useless to confront him about these kinds of things and expect a decent response out of this presumptuous servant of hers.

“Listen,” she sighed. “I just want to do my best and get better at this magic thing. I’ll try not to cause a repetition of what happened earlier but please. Let me help you, as much as I can.” 

For a brief instant, she managed to catch the glimpse of a glimmer that shone through Gilgamesh’s eyes. “Anything to help me, huh?” the corner of his lips twitched into a sneer, and it bore anything but a good outcome. “Well, that is an interesting offer, master.”

Oh. Oh no. She wanted to take her words back. Knowing Gilgamesh, he was going to take it literally and would probably make her lick his boots or something equally mortifying. Was there even a way out of this?

Taking a few steps forward, he approached her face with his hand and trailed off his index along the edge of her jaw. “I accept your proposal mongrel!” he declared, using the same tone he did when he was getting started on an hour-long speech about his excellence and superiority. “Starting now, you shall aid me as I please!”

“This is not what I meant-”

He gave her a look. “Then what did you mean, Hakuno?”

Well, for starters, she didn’t ask for the master and servant dynamic to be entirely reversed, and she certainly did not mean to ask him to become his personal slave. But Gilgamesh, as usual, only heard what he _wanted_ to hear. Figures.

She would have liked to intervene and clear up this (although probably intentional) misunderstanding when the King of Heroes pursued without missing a beat. “And as such, on par with your first duty, I shall remind you of our earlier predicament. Your petty stunt has led me to empty most of my mana supply.” he paused briefly as his entire facial expression shifted. “As a master, you are probably aware of your obligation to provide mana to a servant through an exchange. Is that right?”

His face was beaming with the smuggest grin there ever was on his face as he trailed over her lips with his thumb. It was obvious he was planning something, and his request was most likely aligned with that, yet Hakuno couldn’t help but be perplexed. What did that even mean? Was that another Holy Grail thing she had yet to study?

She thought about pushing him away, and yet she was so overwhelmed with what was happening that she ended up frozen in place. “I don’t understand,” she whispered.

Gilgamesh frowned. “What?”

“I told you, I don’t understand.” she reiterated, louder this time. 

“What do you mean, you do not understand? Are you a child?”

Hakuno’s face turned to a scowl, and judging by Gilgamesh’s proximity to her she genuinely considered punching him away. “I already told you. " she hissed. "I don’t know shit about magic except for what the others have told me. I’m aware mana is like… spiritual energy, or something, but what am I supposed to do with it?”

For a minute, his features were twisted in such disbelief she was certain he was going to leave her right there and withdraw. Even his fingers ceased to move along her bottom lip. Yet as soon as she heard him scoff, she knew he was back to his normal self. 

“I didn’t take you for such an innocent soul, Hakuno.” he slurred, smiling. The young master was surprised by the tone of his voice, soft yet still tinted with his usual snark. “This does render this whole ordeal incredibly amusing.”

Hakuno shuddered slightly. “I don’t like where this is going,” she admitted, although she somewhat regretted having said this out loud. 

“Nonsense!” Gilgamesh exclaimed, laughing. “Quite the contrary, in truth. You should be dignified that the King of Heroes has deemed you worthy of such an honor.”

Then does everyone else have the “honor” to summon such a pain in the ass of a servant?

“Sure.” the brunette sighed, perfectly aware that whatever scheme he had planned, there was no going back now. “Let’s hear it.”

Gilgamesh chuckled, his index now fiddling along with a strand of her brunette hair. “You see, ignorant Master of mine, mana usually flows from a master to their servant through a natural course. It is quite an essential process, as mana is what allows a servant to conserve their physical appearance and use their abilities in combat. Yet sometimes, some foolish actions-” and he pinched her cheek, earning an outcry in response, “can cause a servant’s mana to be depleted faster than these natural circuits can sustain. Meaning that one must find another method to supply this magical energy.” 

This time, menacingly enough, he brought his face closer to hers, until there was barely a few inches between the two of them. Hakuno swiftly inhaled a short breath as she bore the burden of his blood-colored eyes, the faint glint of malicious intent flickering in his stare. This did not bode well. “If you are as sharp as you claim yourself to be, master, you shall understand that most of these methods require a physical connection.”

What did he mean by- oh. Oh. 

Her eyes widened instantly once realization dawned on her, and she promptly shoved him away once her mind finally caught on. This was getting utterly absurd. “Nope.” she blurted out. “Gilgamesh, I don’t know what kind of bullshit you’re trying to make me believe, but there’s no way I’m kissing you.”

There was silence. Hakuno was mortified and rightfully speechless, while the King of Heroes was just standing a few inches from her face, his mouth agape from a bewilderment she could not understand. She briefly thought about sprinting outside the classroom and forgetting this entire conversation ever happened, but all of her remaining thoughts were dispersed once laughter met her ears.

It wasn't a slight chuckle, which was his traditional reaction whenever she said something he deemed absurd or foolish. No, Gilgamesh was full-blown laughing, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Somehow, he was thinking that the situation was hilarious; Hakuno couldn't help her whole face from turning crimson partially out of shame. 

The scene seemingly lasted for a whole minute, with her simply standing there waiting for him to address whatever the hell was so funny about this. She figured that her servant, once a King, was probably a lot more comfortable than she was about… romantic stuff? Was he laughing at her inexperience? His outburst didn't make any sense at all.

Gilgamesh finally calmed down and, of course he would, flashed her yet another smirk. "Master, how much of a child are you?" he mocked. "A modest kiss would merely be enough to sustain an incredibly weak servant. I am disappointed you think of me as such."

This time, Hakuno caught up on the assumption properly, and she froze. Oh hell no. This was not happening. There was no way this was what he'd been insinuating since the start. 

Even when her entire face flushed to pink, she wanted to object. And yet her throat felt numb and her mind couldn’t form thoughts rapidly enough for them to exit her mouth. Gilgamesh took a few steps towards her, and her instinct to move back her body led her to bump against the wall. He had her cornered, instantly shifting both his arms right next to her shoulders as to prevent any possibility of escape.

"Not so snark now, are we?" he whispered into her ear, softly tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. What the hell was happening? 

"Gil, I-"

He lowered his head to face her once again, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "Are you already backing down, master? Is it that this sincere offer of yours was purely built of empty words?"

No, but it definitely was not meant for him to understand that she wished to hand over her first time to her servant, the King of Uruk no less. 

She averted his gaze, feeling it almost piercing through her soul. "It truly is my intention," she admitted, although she could hear her voice shaking slightly. "But I don't think this-"

To her immediate surprise, Hakuno was viciously cut off when his lips slammed against hers, the clash leading to her head nearly slamming into the wall behind. The young master felt pushed back, paralyzed and struggling to mirror his movements, hungry and demanding. She tried to ignore the ghastly feeling of magical energy lingering away from her body to concentrate on what was happening, though in all honesty, she didn't know which one was confusing her the most right now.

When Gilgamesh eventually pulled back, she was a panting mess, desperately inhaling gulps of air. His face was still dangerously close however, she could almost feel his smirk against her skin. "What is it, Hakuno?" he inquired, snark coating his words like venom. "Have you lost your tongue?"

What an asshole. 

She bit the inside of her cheek before adding anything to this already scorching wildfire. "Look Gil, I don't know if this is a good idea." 

He let out a snort, barely concealing his irritation. "Are you not pleased that the King of Heroes shall even consider lying alongside a mongrel such as you?" he seethed through his teeth. "What an ingrate woman you are." 

“No, that’s not the problem.” Hakuno could feel her face heating up. “But I've never done these kinds of things before..."

She hadn't started the day preparing herself mentally for this turn of events, and yet Gilgamesh was acting alike to a fish in water, as if asking someone to have sex was as effortless for him as it was to breathe. 

Devoid of any warning, his finger brushed on her skin and followed the curves of her neck before stalling at the first button of her school uniform. She stiffened instantly, yet was unable to halt his moves. "It does not matter," he mumbled, and the button came undone. "Let your King lead you on this path. Unless you wish to surrender now?" his hand was warm against her breastbone, alarmingly nearing her chest. "You are aware of what needs to be done if you want to progress onto this quest of yours. Would you be ready to forfeit the war due to your lack of resolution?"

Somehow, she couldn't pinpoint if this was Gilgamesh merely using this opportunity to take advantage of her or not. But what if he was right? What if this was truly the only way for him to regain mana and prevent him from vanishing into the void again? She did tell him she'd do anything to help: this would include anything having to do with maintaining her servant alive, right?

There was no turning back now. "I'll do it." she nodded, and for once there was a glint of confidence flashing in her eyes. "Whatever it is that you need."

"Then let us get started." he purred within her ear with such sensuality it made her whole body shiver in what she figured was a blend of doubt and anticipation. Wait, was she getting turned on now?

Having sex with the most self-absorbed and arrogant man history has ever known. How bad could it really be?


	2. drag me on your way to hell

The slender caress of his fingers on her skin was making her whole body tremble. She bit her tongue to avoid her mouth from emitting any obscene noise that her instincts brought up at the base of her throat. She tried regulating her breath when Gilgamesh’s craving gaze landed on her, and suddenly she is deprived of air again. 

His smirk was absolutely destroying whatever bits of inner walls she’d let up. ”Master, are you really so starved for physical connection that you’d squirm under my mere touch?” she shivered as he took hold of her lower face with his hand, lifting her chin. “Are you not an amusing sight to behold, now.”

He slid his knee in between her legs, thus locking her into place against the wall; not that she’d have considered taking off now anyway. His grasp on the second button of her blouse shifted, and Hakuno could feel the cloth loosening up around her chest.

Her whole face flushed crimson once more, not that it had ever gone back to normal in the past ten minutes. “What is that supposed to mean?” she mumbled, trying not to get distracted by his other hand, roaming dangerously over the top of her chest. 

Gilgamesh did not answer; his eyes were doing all the talking for him. He grinned, and she could feel herself knocking back into the wall as his lips got hold of hers, hungrier and harsher than the first time. Her mind was overwhelmed; the warmth and flow of his mouth was the only thing she was able to focus on, and all remnants of doubt she had left began to crumble as his lips drifted away from hers to lay kisses in the crook of her neck. She was so focused that she only noticed her fully unbuttoned top when the sleeves slipped down her shoulders and fluttered down at her feet. 

A soft moan slipped between her lips as if answering to a primal impulse, and her eyes immediately widened in realization. She couldn’t recognize herself in the way she was acting, so receptive and shaky. And yet when she thought about it, about his slow yet addictive motions, the way his hands were affixed onto her skin, how he pinned her against the cold surface that was the only thing holding her legs from giving away, she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted it to stop. 

She heard him puff as he shifted back up to face her. “Already begging.” he murmured, and his ravenous mouth united alongside hers once again, sending chills down her spine. Hakuno sensed one of his arms surrounding her frame and pulling her closer, but as she was about to let herself be embraced the feel of her unclasped bra slipping down her upper body made her freeze, prompting her to cover her chest. 

As he pulled his head back, Gilgamesh frowned. “Enough!” he grabbed hold of both her wrists and pinned them to her sides: she was convinced her face was as red as his eyes at this point. “Mongrel, do not shield yourself away from me.” There was irritation in his gaze, and Hakuno gulped down, dreading an outburst. “You disclosed I was allowed to perform whatever I desired, did you not? You should be offering your body to your King without hesitation. Are second thoughts perhaps clouding your mind?”

Her mouth felt dry; she wanted to go back to kissing, yet anxiety was challenging her will to progress further. “I mean, I don’t need to have my shirt off for… that, right?” her voice was jittery, hesitant. "Can I just put it back on, please-"

"Silence." his words came out a whisper, although firm enough to make her lose speech. "I will not tolerate it, whether it is shame or doubt that is rendering you averse." Both, she thought. It's both. "Surrender yourself to my grasp, and do not hurl your feeble self in my way again."

Hakuno was still utterly blown away in front of his ability to remain composed through all of it while she could barely think and act simultaneously. Though as much as her mind came to ponder about the way he would’ve acquired this much experience, she realized she didn’t really wish to know, at least obviously not now. 

She forced herself to breathe, trying to save face. "Got it," she mumbled. 

This time, Gilgamesh only grinned; she felt one of his hands leaving her wrist to snake down her abdomen, and she inhaled sharply as he slithered up to her breast, cupping it with his palm. His hand was going in circles as he fondled it slowly, sometimes tightening his grip, and in all honesty, Hakuno reckoned it was overall more awkward than it felt good. That is until he shifted his hand sideways and moved his thumb over her nipple, rotating over the bud; her body immediately quivered in answer, a sound of satisfaction escaping her lips.

Everything felt hazy, and she somehow did not find herself to care anymore for the noises she was making as he took hold of her other breast, giving it a similar treatment. His whole face lit up at her reaction, though she did not seem to notice through her half-shut eyes. 

Hakuno didn’t quite know what to use her hands for, slightly daunting that Gilgamesh was going to prevent her from moving them at all. They were still glued to the wall, her nails scraping at its surface as if it was the only thing keeping her upstand. But as she realized that the King of Heroes seemed focused on her chest, she slowly lifted her arms above her waist and circled them around his neck, pulling his face closer as if pleading for another kiss. 

It was not without grinning against her lips that he willingly obliged, shifting his arms to her waist. She could feel him toy with the hem of her skirt, but it only snapped her out of her enchanted bliss once she heard it come undone, sliding along her legs. 

She promptly flinched backward. “Wait wait wait-”

Gilgamesh tightened his grip as his face shifted, glowering at her. “What again, mongrel?” he exclaimed. “I have already told you not to interrupt me!” 

It’s not like she was doing it on purpose, she thought. She had already removed her shoes and tights earlier when returning from the Labyrinth, and thus was standing between her servant’s arms wearing nothing but panties. This was mortifying: he was still wearing all his clothes, why should she be the only one getting forcefully undressed? 

“It just feels weird, having someone seeing me like this.” she stammered, trying to avoid his annoyed gaze. “I’m not used to it, that’s all.” 

For a second, Gilgamesh stood there without flinching, but then he sighed and she felt a wave of relief that he wasn’t going to take off and leave her like this. “Mongrel, are you this uncomfortable with your own body?” he asked, his voice a lot softer than she would’ve expected it. 

“N-no, it’s not-”

“You have nothing to worry about,” he smirked as his arms forced her back into their embrace. “Even though you might be quite inexperienced in the pleasure of flesh, I am not disappointed with what I have witnessed thus far.” Was that him fucking with her head? Being sincere? What the hell? “But if you disturb me again, I might as well renounce this ordeal and let my consciousness disappear.” 

She knew he was being a drama queen all the time, but all her senses felt so overwhelmed by the situation that she preferred not to delve into it further. “Look,” she faintly nodded, “It just feels weird being the only one standing naked here.” 

Gilgamesh’s irritation seemed to dissolve once a sparkle glimmered in his crimson eyes. “Oh.” he smiled. “So that is the worriment clouding your mind.” 

“Well-”

She didn’t have the time to slip another word in that Gilgamesh had already crouched and pulled her up in his arms, alike to a bridal-style hold, and she already knew her whole face was red, much to her dismay. He was fondling her breasts until a minute ago, and this is what was rendering her flustered? 

Luckily it didn’t last for too long, as in the time she got a hold of what was happening her back had already met with the mattress, her body bouncing slightly on its surface. She’d closed her eyes beforehand, preparing for the impact, but now that she was laying down she opened them up again and turned to Gilgamesh who was… wait already naked? Where did his clothes go?

Fucking magic, Hakuno thought. Practical, but an absolute clusterfuck.

She couldn’t help but stare at him, being completely agape in front of the dazzling display in front of her. The legends did say the King of Heroes was some parts god, right? It made a lot of sense now that she could see it for herself. Her gaze was savoring every inch of his upper body, all the while avoiding looking at something else. 

Gilgamesh seemed to take notice of her awe. “You may relish my splendor as much as you desire.” he proclaimed, climbing up onto the bed and it made her come back to Earth. Looking down at her, she felt as if his eyes were eating her alive, longingly taking in all the sights settled before him. 

Before she could say anything or position herself, he was already on top, straddling over her thighs. His fingers crawled alongside the curves of her body, and as he neared her waist she flinched in anticipation. Partially out of concern, she prayed he was not going to touch her-

He trailed over her core, his thumb shifting around at the pool that had inevitably formed itself between her legs. The cloth acted as a barrier, and yet it couldn’t prevent her whole body from arching in delight once he reached her clit. It was alike to an electric shock jolting her whole body.

Gilgamesh seemed to uphold her reaction, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “This is quite a shift from your fierce facade, is it not?” he mumbled as his attention went back to her waist, pinching the garment before pulling it down. “Exposed and quailing under sheer touch. But are you truly prepared for what is to come?”

No, definitely not.

Once she had been stripped of what was left of her attire, he slowly leaned down over her, both arms pinned at her sides, and their faces were meeting close once again. Her breaths were shaky and irregular, her whole figure was trembling, she didn’t know for how long she could keep this up without breaking. And the bastard noticed, she realized when his lips twitched into a smirk. “You realize that getting impatient will not get you anywhere, Hakuno.” he was saying that as if it was obvious, and as one of his hands was wriggling down between their bodies. “Or are you going to beg until you are satisfied? I wonder.”

She wanted to snap back at him for mocking her like a child, but the words all clogged at the back of her throat when the tip of his finger went back on to her clit, flicking it lightly. He rubbed circles around it, taking great pleasure in watching Hakuno buck her hips in retaliation. Her whole body seemed hot, or cold, she wasn't quite sure. Oh, she was decidedly going crazy. 

His rotations were getting rapid yet nimble, and she felt herself nearing the edge as the moans continuously escaped her lips. As she sank into the mattress, her arms instinctively went around his chest looking for much-needed warmth when her whole body quaked under the violence of her orgasm. 

Hakuno’s groans resounded loudly between the walls, and for a short second, she thought her senses were slowly going back to normal. But a haunting smirk flashed over her, and another wave of pleasure punched through her as she sensed a finger entering her slit, brushing against a spot she didn’t even know could feel this good. It moved steadily inside of her, each thrust going deeper than the previous. Her nails dug into his skin all the while she could feel her insides getting tighter. 

“Ease yourself up mongrel.” at this point, his words barely registered in her mind. “You are not going to endure what is coming next otherwise.”

And as she neared another climax, hardly listening to what he had to say, he suddenly pulled out his finger, and she was so damned close from throwing away whatever dignity she had left and grabbing his wrist so he’d shove it back inside, But she chipped at her tongue and simply stared up at him with a frown. Of course his answer was a shit-eating grin.

“Are you even paying attention to my words, Hakuno?” his other hand lingers over her lips. “Or are you too drowned in indulgence to pay me any consideration?”

He’s such an asshole that she’d get the urge of punching him in the face if he wasn’t the only thing standing between her and her next orgasm. 

His head was still right over hers, and for a few seconds she could get a hold of the sight, his stunning features twisted in amusement, his golden locks framing his face alike to a painting. She felt another current going through her body as she was tempted to pull him down and engulf herself in the caress of his lips again. “I heard you.” she managed to utter, though her voice coarse. “I have no idea what is happening, but I’m doing my best alright?” 

Gilgamesh scoffed at her answer, obviously entertained. “For a virgin, you are quite enjoyable to hold.” What the fuck does he mean for a virgin? “Albeit you are a bit on the loud side, but I do not think I should hold you responsible for that matter.” Hakuno made herself a reminder to actually punch him for real afterward. 

There was a lingering silence, and she obviously still had question marks in her eyes because he did not resume his movements quite yet. “So… about the mana transfer, right?” he hummed in reply. “Is that done, or…?”

His chuckle made her shiver in realization. “Do not get ahold of the event, master.” her body was still aching as she felt another kind of warmth pressing over her entrance. “Everything shall happen in due times.”

As soon as he went inside her, there was a tremendous wave of pain flooding over her. Although she bit her thumb in retaliation, he was entering at such a slow pace that she was unable to ponder about anything else apart from the heat swelling her insides. It was supposed to hurt, right? 

His groan sounded distant. “I told you to loosen up and recline.” 

“I’m trying!” 

She desperately grasped onto his back as a hiss escaped her lips, throwing her head back. And yet he started moving in deliberate thrusts, there was something else washing over her, the familiar sensation that she oh so longed for a few minutes ago. 

Gilgamesh started pacing back and forth, his eyes glued to hers as he pushed himself in. She was unsure of what she was supposed to do, or even if she would be able to do something else than moaning against his skin, but her mind went entirely blank as his pace as soon as he started going faster, rocking in unison with the movement of her hips. Out of instinct probably, she lifted her legs and surrounded his waist; the relief was immediate as she felt him even deeper within, even prompting a groan out of him.

She moaned, over and over again, and his name even slipped up by her lips a few times already. Maybe his complaint over her sonority came flowing back to him because he lowered his head and locked her lips in another rough kiss that she could not escape the hold of. Everything around her seemed stunning, and Hakuno wasn't sure if she’d ever want to feel anything else ever again.

His body moved, grinding alongside hers, his chest brushing against her breasts and causing her whole being to explode with ecstasy. But a second climax was not sufficient to tame her, and she continued to relish in the now rapid pace of her servant. 

A wave of lucidity swiftly washed over her. “Hey…” she manages to croak once Gilgamesh finally releases her mouth, gasping for air. “Does it feel good?”

She earned herself an accusing look and was probably the reason why he accelerated again, hitting another spot of absolute bliss. “Yes,” he grunted, and surprisingly, his voice was shaking. “Quiet, now.”

He was starting to breathe heavily, and his once almost methodical movements turned to something a lot more tumultuous as she felt herself on the verge of coming once again. Her arms tightened their grip, trying to find solace in the warmth of his chest: everything was blurry and she was unable to escape the pleasure convulsing her body. They shifted together one last time, almost melted onto one another, before Gilgamesh throbbed into her along with a hoarse groan, and she was close to follow with a cry of absolute euphoria. 

Then, mortifying silence. 

Hakuno, slowly coming back from this quite adventurous event, was finally hit with the gravity of what’d just happened; and although she could still feel the weight of the man breathing rapidly on top of her, she had never wanted more, in the entirety of her life, to be able to instantly crawl into a hole. 

How could she even have let herself be manipulated enough to do that? Now that her mind was clear and unobstructed by the veil of pleasure, she suddenly felt panic rushing to her brain, blood pounding in her ears. Everything felt surreal and too real at the same time; she wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Her body was drained and she guessed the lingering feeling hovering over her proved that the mana exchange had been successful. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to move even if she tried, not that it would've been possible anyway while the King of Heroes rested on her chest.

His arms once pinned to her side had given out and he was lying down on top of her, his head nuzzled inside the crook of her neck. For once in his damned life, he was being silent, seemingly trying to catch his breath as he shared the warmth of his body. Yet as soon as she heard ruffling in the sheets alongside her, she knew he wasn’t going to settle down for a minute even if it’d kill him.

Even as he lifted her upper body away from hers, she refused to open her eyes and face him. Nope. Nuh-huh, she was not going to bear the brunt of his relentless teasing when he had her pressed right under him. His chuckle reached her ears, and she didn’t have to visualize the smirk that went along with it. The bastard was going to bring this up and humiliate her at every possible occasion, wasn’t he? “Hakuno.” his voice was raspy, and she had this sudden realization that it sounded really attractive. “Look at me.”

She shuddered at the thought. “I’d rather not,” she mumbled, her arms fidgeting with the sheets under her. “You know, mana’s transferred, at least I think. I've given you what you wanted, so we can just move on with our lives… right?”

Hakuno felt a finger drifting along her features and she jolted open her eyelids in answer, fearing what he’d do to her now that she was completely beneath his control. And yet as much as she wanted to flinch and wriggle away, she found herself drowning in his crimson gaze, affixed on her. There was a spark in them as he gripped her chin. 

“I find it quite outrageous that you would think you are allowed to glance at anything but your King.” his mouth, curled into a grin, got dangerously close to hers. “But as an act of mercy, I shall let it slide, just this once.” 

Not that she was able to look at anything but him when his face covered everything in her field of view, but his severe voice was just enough to make her gulp down, acquiescing softly. "Now, as for my magical energy, it has been adequately refilled. At least for now." the way his mouth twitched shook her to her very core as she understood the underlying connotation, yet remained silent even when she blushed. "However," he slurred into her ear, "I am certain we are both very well aware that this supposed duty of yours was not the only driving factor prompting your further into my embrace.”

Hakuno glared at him, folding her arms against her chest. "I did everything you asked.” though she did her best at exuding confidence, her words were still tinted with the discomfort shrouding her mind. “You told me this is was the only way to refill your mana and I ran along with it. What more do you want from me?

"You do not seem to understand, Master.” she felt him toy with a strand of hair, her fingers brushing against her cheek. “The manner in which your features writhed and your body contorted under my grasp does not lie. Acting so virtuous only to make such outrageous noises once the moment comes is quite conclusive of your genuine feelings, don’t you think?”

She stared in the depths of his eyes as if seeking the answer he would accept to hear through them: not because he was purposely confusing her, but rather because she already knew he was right. But to offer him the satisfaction would only allow give leverage over her, and considering how arrogant he was known to act, she would never hear the end of it. 

Gilgamesh playfully bit his lower lip as his fingers pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a gasp. “Perpetually using big words, and now your lips are tied? Do you not think it is a bit belated for that? 

A sharp exhale left her mouth. “It felt good, is that what you want to hear?” her complaint came out harsher than she intended it to, yet the King of Heroes did not flinch. “I enjoyed it. It was… nothing like I expected. Now, is it enough or do you want me to continue brushing your ego?”

There, she was back to her normal self. Probably. The butterflies were still fluttering at the bottom of her stomach. 

“That is an effectively superior answer,” he replied, and she felt his weight shifting from her chest. She wondered if he was going to leave her there, acting as if all of it never happened. And as her mind started spiraling around the scenarios in which she’d have to bear with the discomfort for the rest of her journey on the Moon Cell, she felt the mattress bounce slightly and realized he’d simply rolled down next to her. 

She immediately shuffled on her back, positioning herself up on her forearms in a half-sitting position, but Gilgamesh’s hand protested by clutching at her wrist. Even with his head half-buried in the pillow, his eyes were throwing daggers in her direction. “The Labyrinth can wait, mongrel,” he mumbled, his voice low. “Your friends do not expect anything out of you at the moment, and regardless of timing, they should prove themselves able to rely on someone else to perform their dirty jobs. Disregarding your foolhardiness, you exert yourself enough to allow yourself a break from time to time.”

Hakuno’s eyes widened in surprise, taken aback to a state where words could not even condense themselves in her throat. If that was supposed to be a compliment, it was poorly worded; but coming from Gilgamesh she’d have to celebrate all the victories she could get her hands on.

His hand left her wrist and patted the hollow space on the mattress next to him. “Now, lay down alongside me. We shall go back to the logical world when it is necessary.”

Now that was quite a huge fucking shift from the boasting King’s personality, who consistently mentioned he never had to sleep or rest, as he was the strongest servant around. “What the fuck are you on about?” Hakuno blurted out. 

At her answer, his eyes glimmered brightly. “Oh,” a grin drew itself upon his face. “Unless you desire to indulge yourself in my arms once more?”

Her whole body was still aching, yet she shivered even at the slightest idea of being touched again. “No!” her protest was powerful. “I’m fine!” She’d probably abide by this proposal again in any other scenario, but accepting this right now would mean shattering every bit of vitality she had left.

The King of Heroes chuckled though he did not add anything, which was again very out of character. Hakuno wondered perhaps if she’d summoned a different version of her servant during sex, or something equally unreasonable. 

When she gazed at him again, his face was serene and his lids were shut. He actually looked pretty cute for once, though he’d probably slay her for saying such. Hakuno didn’t know if servants were required to sleep at all or if he was merely trying to ease tension away from his body, but it was quite a sight to behold nonetheless.

She let her frame plop back down on the bed, hovering over the sheets as her eyes absentmindedly glued themselves to the achromatic ceiling with a sigh. What a fucking evening this was. 

So this was how having Gilgamesh scold her over her poor life choices ended up leading to mind-blowing sex. Figures, she could get used to getting yelled at. A smirk marked itself at the corner of her lips, and her consciousness slipped away from her as she drifted into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut in my whole life, sorry if it's cringy. 
> 
> Also, leave a like or comment if you enjoyed this! I was very self-conscious about writing this kind of stuff, so it would make me delighted to have feedback


End file.
